


small enough to fit in my palm

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jared, M/M, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: little sex drabble with young, precious jared, and older, gruffer, jensen





	small enough to fit in my palm

jensen has the little twink boy on his back, legs in the air, bouncing as the cock inside of him dives deeper and deeper. He's got one of jensen's finger in his mouth, sucking and biting, trying to hold on.

The boy is whimpering quietly, trying to keep the cries secluded and withdrawn, but he fails at all attempts as Jensen thrusts in again, hand going to wrap around the skeletal thin neck. Delicate around his big hands. 

"hush, sweetheart," jensen soothes, kisses his crying lips, "it's okay, I got you, darlin, got all of you." 

He falls down over the small boy, the kids lips coming to rest over the raging pulse of jensens neck. 

When hes done, and pushes all the come he can inside, plugs it up afterwards, he rolls over, brings jared with him, spooning up behind him. 

"thank you," jared says, still gasping for breath, "thank you, jensen." 

jensen shushes him with a kiss to his lips, "anything for you, angel"


End file.
